


Vaincre ses démons

by Little_Star21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Petit drabble se déroulant après la scène de fin de générique de Iron Man 3, où Tony Stark raconte sa vie à Bruce Banner. Ce dernier ayant prit une décision pour ce cas un peu particulier.





	Vaincre ses démons

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure : Défi entre Lily Jolie et moi. Chacune notre tour, nous choisissons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one-shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix.  
> Note 2 : Ici j'ai pris le sens figuré de démon  
> Note 3 : Mon premier essai de Drabble (fic de 100 mots)  
> Lettre : D  
> Thème : Démon  
> Temps donné : Du 4 décembre au 12 décembre *défi réussi (fini le 4)*  
> Fandom : Iron Man  
> Spoiler : Scène cachée après le générique d'Iron Man 3  
> Disclaimer : Tony Stark (Iron Man) et Bruce Banner (Hulk) appartiennent à Stan Lee et Marvel Comics  
> Correctrice : Isotope

Après un moment d'écoute pénible, Bruce Banner en était venu à la conclusion que Tony allait devoir affronter ses démons. Il le fit sortir du salon et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la résidence Stark, où celui-ci avait un jet privé dans son garage. Sans lui dire la destination, ils embarquèrent et décolèrent. Une fois l’avion posé, en reconnaissant l'endroit, Tony s'effondra au sol en pleine crise de panique sous le regard désespéré de Bruce. Après un moment, il se calma et tourna la tête vers son ami et lui dit avec un sourire.

\- Merci.


End file.
